Dark Fighter
by AKyou
Summary: A new raven haired teen and his son have moved to Lima and Harry is hoping to find peace with a certain young brunette at McKinley High. HP/KH SLASH
1. Chapter 1

*Note: dark fighter is the rough meaning of the name Evan Black

Prologue

Numb. All was numb; his limbs had long since lost feeling and his heart had soon followed as the adolescent watched everything and everyone he held dear be destroyed with eyes that had seen more pain than any youth his age had any right to. All too soon, silence reigned. Not a sound was heard from the mass of bodies spread throughout the sea of blood at his feet; not a single groan from a survivor sounded, no longer could any shrieks of pain be heard, the dying breaths had all been taken and now all was quiet. The boy, no man, for he had not been a boy for years, looked on the carnage and let loose a single tear for all the lives sacrificed on both sides of this terrible war.

The young raven haired man began what was to be the longest trudge of his life through the bodies of friends and enemies that could no longer be told apart from each other. Their souls had finally found peace in death while his own soul was left on this side to wonder aimlessly in the desperate search for some sort of meaning to his continued existence. He knew he would be perpetually seeking some reason that he should be given so many chances when others got none.

The young man opened his eyes, the same eyes that he couldn't look at in the mirror without being reminded of the curse that took so many lives in the war, to the unfamiliar ceiling of his new flat. The adolescent sighed at the thought of having to live through those horrifying memories over and over again. Hoping for the best, he looked down at the sleeping green head of his two year old adoptive son cuddled up to his side and gave the smallest of smiles at his only remaining reason for living. The youth looked up and prayed to whatever god that might be out there that he and his son might one day be able to move on, that maybe _this_ town would hold the answer to his questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_I wake up in the morning feeling like- _

…Crap. I finished after slamming the alarm off. What on Earth possessed me to set Kesha as my alarm I will never know. Dragging myself out of bed, I attempted to feel enthused about the Glee Club practice this morning that brought with it the promise of a new theme for the week. My efforts at excitement, however, failed to distract me from thoughts of another day in the hell cleverly disguised as high school.

Somehow I doubt today will be different from any other day of flinching at the very sight of a letterman jacket and warily eyeing every slushy. Somebody should really destroy that god forsaken slushy machine of doom. I would myself if the cherry slushies weren't so amazing. '_Perhaps I could hire Puck to'_ I pondered while climbing the stairs to see what Carol's made for breakfast.

* * *

Arriving at school, 'cedes and I were discussing the benefits of watching _Ellen_ when I noticed a new figure walking toward the school. Now, Lima is not the smallest of towns so new kids aren't a novelty here or anything, but a transfer mid-semester? Not to mention a stranger with such striking looks. Looking around, I noticed that my eyes were not remotely alone in their affixation. It seems Karofsky had spotted the new arrival as well.

The lone figure was quickly surrounded by Neanderthals simply awaiting the command to assail their latest victim. Such a spectacle brought to mind the image of a pack of wolves closing in on their prey. However, everything is apparently not as it seems with this new student for today the foolish wolves had chosen to attack a snake. The boy, for now that we were closer it was obvious that he was a boy, sidestepped their assault with seeming ease. I realized then that 'snake' was truly an accurate description of him as he slipped past his would-be captors and calmly assessed them with all the grace and cunning of a serpent. The mysterious stranger's frosty gaze sent shivers down my spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the chilly Lima weather. My forebodings were obviously not shared by Karofsky, though, a fact made obvious by his half-crazed lung towards the boy.

The shock-induced silence brought about by the sight of McKinley High's biggest bully being slung over the hip of this mysterious kid who couldn't be more than half Karofsky's size was only broken by a tidal wave of laughter sweeping through the crowd to crash down upon the head of one shocked football player. It was all Karofsky could do to simply sit there and suffer the same shame that he so often subjected his own victims to.

All thoughts of Glee practice had flown out the window as I eagerly scanned the crowd for the surprising new addition to McKinley. All that could be seen of him, by that point was the back of his oversized sweatshirt as he walked towards the front entrance of the school. Pushing my way towards him, the crush of the crowd was unbearable. It felt as though I were moving underwater while slowly running out of air, so filled was I with this strange need to meet this guy, to see the one who had managed to soundly defeat my tormentor despite the fact that he couldn't possibly be much larger than I. Unfortunately, by the time I managed to escape from the crowd, this stranger that had so peaked my curiosity had vanished.

* * *

_'Fan-bloody-tastic, already a target for bullies. Whatever happened to keeping under the radar, Potter? Now they know you. You can just say goodbye to that normal life that you were hoping for,'_ I inwardly cursed. The moment that bulldozer had called me out, all plans had flown out of my mind, and all I could think was _'__**Never**__ again.'_ I just refused to accept being bullied again. This sort of attitude is usually one to be encouraged; however most do not act out against said bullies so when somebody, like me, publically goes against this social norm they instantly gain much attention. Unfortunately for me, attention is one thing I am not looking for.

By the time I had finished mentally berating myself, I had arrived at the office to receive my schedule for the year. Looking down at said schedule, I felt a huge surge of relief that I had at least had the forethought to brush up on what I had missed since I was ten. It would be a tough year but I was determined to graduate and create at least a semi-normal life for myself and Teddy. Hopefully once I had been here a few days the stares that I felt on my back while walking down the hall would lose interest.

Walking into 1st period I had to brace myself as I was struck with the sudden realization of just how long this day would really be. Sitting through calculus listening to the teacher drone on incessantly while simultaneously attempting to ignore the curious gazes cast my way, I reevaluated my strategy for the year. By the end of the lecture that was frighteningly reminiscent of Professor Binns' classes, I had decided to finally give up on my dream of ever being normal and simply focus on forging a good life for Teddy and me.

* * *

I had hardly been able to focus on anything all day but the enigma that had walked into our school this morning, admittedly few other people had been paying attention in class either, but that's pretty much the norm. The rumor mill had been running non-stop throughout the day and so far it's been confirmed that his name is Evan Black and he's from Britain. Apparently he didn't talk much so there was very little known about him. Unfortunately for him, his small stature opened him to questions about his sexuality; Puck had actually started a betting pool over whether he's gay with most of the girls saying he's straight and the guys, particularly the jocks, betting on gay. I guess the girls were all hoping for a piece of Evan which worried their boyfriends. I had to wonder, however, if the football players realized that they were actually admitting that they had been beaten by a gay guy.

So there I was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mercedes and listening to Rachel spout some crap about how amazing she was and how maybe Evan will recognize her talent and become her groupie or something to that effect. Finally Mercedes comes through the door and I look up to greet her only to see Evan following her in. She winks and comes over to tell me the news, but is interrupted as Mr. Schuester runs up to Evan.

"Evan! Are you thinking of joining the Glee Club? We're always happy to have new members," Mr. Schuester says a little too eagerly. Is he really that desperate to have new members? Not that I would mind at all if we were joined by a certain hot transfer….

"I have no clue what a Glee Club is, Professor, but I'm just here to talk to somebody called Quinn Fabray." When he saw everyone looking at her Evan continued with, "I was told you are the one to talk to."

Quinn actually looked startled for a moment; obviously she had not anticipated this. She quickly came to her senses, however, when Sam quite noticeably pulled her closer to himself in warning toward Evan. A calculating look came over her face, which was one look I am relieved to not be on the other end of anymore. She quickly hid the expression by looking over toward her boyfriend and giving him a kiss for reassurance before saying, "anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my _boyfriend_."

Evan looked startled for a moment before recognition set into his expression. _'Don't tell me he wanted to date the head cheerleader. There goes my hope for finding a guy not obsessed with popularity,' _I thought. My thoughts were completely derailed, however, when Evan said, "Oh, you've mistaken my intentions. I came here for business not pleasure. I was told you knew everyone. Well, I require your services. I am about to start up a café and I need to know who I can trust to do their work and who actually needs the money."

Looking around the room, it looks as if nobody had expected that; after all, what teenager starts his own business? "W-well, Sam, Puck and Finn could use the money," Quinn said while pointing them out. "As for the rest, I'll ask around."

"You're not designing it yourself, are you midget? Gross jeans and torn sweatshirts have _never_ been in. Do you shop at goodwill or something? You need serious help," Santana cut in. I have to admit she has a point though, _'Does this boy get dressed in the dark or something?'_

Evan had the conscience to look faintly embarrassed when he said, "I have been told that before. These clothes are comfortable though and I don't really care how I look so…. Anyways, I'm trying to keep the whole project local so if you know an interior designer than I could probably use the help."

I think that I was the most shocked one in the room when Finn said, "How about Kurt? He can do interior design." It further stunned me when nearly everyone started agreeing with him, even the girls who I knew would have jumped at the chance to work with Evan on something like this.

"Okay, but you'll have to start right away. I intend to open as soon as possible." I could only nod like an imbecile as my brain frantically tried to come to grips with what was happening.

My high spirits immediately fell at Puck's next words, "You're not bothered by the fact that he's a fag?" All I could think was, _'Great. There goes my chance at improving my skills and getting to know him. Now he's going to hate me.'_

The last thing I expected to come out of Evan's mouth was, "Is he sloshed? I can't hire you if you have a drinking problem. What was your name again, Puck?" I can't believe this guy, Puck says something like that and he asks if Puck is drunk? Evan is either crazy or an indiscriminant saint. Then when Finn backed up Puck all Evan could say was, "That makes no sense. He looks nothing like a cigarette. He doesn't even look like a smoker to me."

Evan could only look at me confusedly when I burst out laughing. Everyone had pretty much the same reaction which left me to explain when I was finally able to catch my breath. "He meant that I'm gay."

"Oh, I still don't see how that makes a difference to anything, but whatever." All I could do was stare at this guy who seemed to genuinely not care about my sexuality. Evan had to break the stunned silence following his last revelation with, "So when can we meet to start planning?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the lines, they kind of got lost in transit.**


End file.
